Margaret Thatcher
Margaret Hilda Thatcher, Baroness Thatcher, LG OM PC FRS (née Roberts, 13 October 1925 – 8 April 2013) was a British politician who was the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1979 to 1990 and the Leader of the Conservative Party from 1975 to 1990. She was the longest-serving British Prime Minister of the 20th century and is the only woman (and only scientist) to have held the office. A Soviet journalist called her the "Iron Lady", a nickname that became associated with her uncompromising politics and leadership style. As Prime Minister, she implemented policies that have come to be known as Thatcherism. Originally a research chemist before becoming a barrister, Thatcher was elected Member of Parliament (MP) for Finchley in 1959. Edward Heath appointed her Secretary of State for Education and Science in his 1970 government. In 1975, Thatcher defeated Heath in the Conservative Party leadership election to become Leader of the Opposition and became the first woman to lead a major political party in the United Kingdom. She became Prime Minister after winning the 1979 general election. Upon moving into 10 Downing Street, Thatcher introduced a series of political and economic initiatives intended to reverse high unemployment and Britain's struggles in the wake of the Winter of Discontent and an ongoing recession.[nb 1] Her political philosophy and economic policies emphasised deregulation (particularly of the financial sector), flexible labour markets, the privatisation of state-owned companies, and reducing the power and influence of trade unions. Thatcher's popularity during her first years in office waned amid recession and high unemployment, until the 1982 Falklands War brought a resurgence of support, resulting in her re-election in 1983. Thatcher was re-elected for a third term in 1987. During this period her support for a Community Charge (popularly referred to as "poll tax") was widely unpopular and her views on the European Community were not shared by others in her Cabinet. She resigned as Prime Minister and party leader in November 1990, after Michael Heseltine launched a challenge to her leadership. After retiring from the Commons in 1992, she was given a life peerage as Baroness Thatcher, of Kesteven in the County of Lincolnshire, which entitled her to sit in the House of Lords. After a series of small strokes in 2002 she was advised to withdraw from public speaking, and in 2013 she died of another stroke in London at the age of 87. Appearance: Crazy Rap Battles 4 Opponent: Hillary Clinton Verse One My name is Margaret Thatcher, call me the iron lady, You think I'm all swat, but I'm the female Slim Shady. They spent millions of pounds on my funeral, I'm the best, First Prime Minister's vagina, I'm better than the rest. Your National Health Reform must have got you in a mess, You're an old stinking bitch, never seen you wear a dress. Take that smile off your face, or I'll take it off for you, Just like Obama did and Katie Couric did it too! Verse Two What... a... peasant... My rhymes are brought soothingly, why you calling someone dead, unpleasant? You're a rip off to America and so is that Billy, I should have dragged him into and played with his willy. Why are you a politician with ambitions and decisions? Giving people so much crap, like the stupid Eurovision. You'll die soon, and go to hell, with your ideas, I can tell, I'll get my Denis to throw your coffin down a manky old well!